hate this love・æ・love this hate
by Illuminastro
Summary: he who fears our domain.. he whose pride overflows.. shall come together and rejoice in their differences, shall find themselves within each other.. regardless of how it was never meant to be.
1. Allegiances

_WindClan_

 _Leader_ : Rosestar- dark red she cat with a white muzzle and pale green eyes

 _Deputy_ : Breezefoot- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Sunleaf- golden she cat with green eyes _Apprentice_ : Rainpaw- light grey she cat with darker speckles on her flank and dark blue eyes

 _Warriors:_

 ****Fawnstripe- light brown molted white she cat with bright green eyes

Adderstrike- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smokeheart- dark grey tom with a black-tipped tail and blue eyes

Dovefeather- grey she cat with pale blue eyes

Robinflight- brown she cat with small hints of white on her flank and yellow eyes

Duststorm- sandy yellow tom with amber eyes

Frostwillow- pure white she cat with green eyes

Birchfrost- pale brown tom with faint tabby stripes around his legs and green eyes

Raventail- dark brown tom with faint black tabby stripes and a black-tipped tail and yellow eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Hawkpaw- light brown tom with yellow eyes (kit of Robinflight and Duststorm)

Ivypaw- light brown she cat with darker tabby stripes around her legs and pale green eyes (kit of Raventail and Frostwillow)

Gorsepaw- light yellow tom with pale blue eyes (kit of Dovefeather and Adderstrike)

Mistpaw- light grey she cat with blue eyes (kit of Dovefeather and Adderstrike, sister to Gorsepaw)

 _Queens:_

Speckleheart- light grey she cat with flecks of white on her flank and amber eyes (mate of Smokeheart) _Kits_ : Hollykit- black she cat with a white muzzle and flank and green eyes Cinderkit- very pale grey she cat with amber eyes Nightkit- all but black tom with amber eyes

 _Elders:_

Harewhisker- light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Sunpelt- golden she cat with green eyes

 _ShadowClan_

 _Leader_ : Jaystar- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ Heronclaw- pale grey tom with green eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Fernwhisper- light brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

 _Warriors_ :

Emberbreeze- white she cat with patches of random ginger fur and blue eyes

Toadleap- dark brown tom with tabby stripes and amber eyes

Owlblossom- light brown she cat with darker patches and yellow eyes

Nightleaf- black she cat with green eyes and a white-tipped tail

Leafwind- light brown tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

Ashfall- dark grey tom with deep blue eyes and dominant black tabby stripes

Brambleheart- brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Ripplewillow- light grey she cat with pale blue eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Cherrypaw- ginger she cat with white streaks across her underbelly and green eyes (kit of Emberbreeze and Brambleheart)

Duskpaw- light brown tom with pale blue eyes (kit of Owlblossom and Ashfall)

Rowanpaw- dark brown tom with darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes (kit of Owlblossom and Ashfall)

 _Queens:_

Breezesong- silver she cat with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes (pregnant with Leafwind's kits)

 _Elders:_

Snowfeather- white she cat with green eyes

Goldenbird- gold she cat with amber eyes

 _ThunderClan_

 _Leader:_ Pebblestar- light grey molted white tom with pale blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ Minnowsong- silver she cat with white flecks and green eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Featherheart- grey slightly-blue she cat with blue eyes _Apprentice:_ Heronpaw- grey tom with yellow eyes

 _Warriors:_

Gingerflight- orange tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Reedstream- pale brown tom with darker markings and green eyes

Willowflower- dark grey she cat with deep blue eyes

Honeyfeather- golden she cat with darker markings and green eyes

Frostdawn- white she cat with deep green eyes

Icefeather- white tom with frosty blue eyes

Lightningclaw- golden tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Troutleap- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Pikeripple- pale grey tom with green eyes

Seedflower- dusty yellow she cat with green eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Stonepaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes (kit of Troutleap and Willowfeather)

 _Queens:_

(none)

 _Elders:_

Petalstream- white and brown she cat with green eyes

 _ThunderClan_

 _Leader:_ Tawnystar- firery orange she cat with amber eyes

 _Deputy:_ Pinefall- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Blossomflower- white molted ginger she cat with green eyes _Apprentice:_ Skypaw- silver she cat with sky-blue eyes

 _Warriors:_

Sparkfeather- ginger she cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

Sparrowflight- light brown tom with darker patches and yellow eyes

Cinderleaf- pale grey she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Stormwing- silver tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Bluecloud- grey-blue she cat with blue eyes

Dappleflower- golden she cat with darker flecks and light green eyes

Brackenheart- light brown tom with amber eyes

Breezefeather- black tom with green eyes

 _Apprentices:  
_

Cloudpaw- white and grey tom with green eyes

Petalpaw- ginger she cat with amber eyes

 _Queens:_

Dewfall- tortiseshell she cat with green eyes (expecting Sparrowflight's kits)

Duskfeather- light brown she cat with amber eyes (mate of Stormwing) _Kits:_ Firekit- ginger tom with amber eyes Moonkit- silver she cat with green eyes and white flecks

 _Elders:_

Flameflower- ginger she cat with green eyes

Tangleheart- light brown tom with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is the second of my two ideas for a new mainstream novel- though this one's coming out first :P And before we start, two really quick notes- one, this is set when the cats are settled in the lake, but like, ages after the Last Hope war and everything, so everything is peaceful, the three and Firestar and stuff are nonexistent. And two- this is only going to be a cute little friendship novel, if anyone noticed the theme thing. No big saving-the-Clans plot or anything :P Oh, and, as a third, I guess- there's not going to be a prologue for this :P just chapter one.**

 **I'm doing a lot of :P faces, aren't I?**

The moon was just starting to climb into the sky as Gorsepaw slunk out into the clearing. As he padded into the hazy light from the faded sun he cast a fleeting look back at the Apprentices' den, watching as the moonlight began to creep over the shadows that lurked inside of it. A small shiver ran down his spine and memories popped up throughout his mind, but he pushed them down before they came to view.

"Gorsepaw, hey, Gorsepaw!" a meow from behind startled him. He whipped around and saw his sister, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. A chill set over his heart- moonlight, moonlight, moonlight- why did it bother him so much? "Hey," Mistpaw's soft murmur cut through his thoughts. "No need to look so spooked, brother. Let's go get some fresh-kill."

Unable to speak, he nodded tensely and followed his sister over to the fresh-kill pile, keeping his gaze firmly on the gray pelt of his sister, which the moonlight made no difference to. Leaning over swiftly he plucked a mouse from the pile, ignoring the distaste that rippled through him. He glanced over at Mistpaw and met her gaze, and his sister purred through her mouthful of lark and nudged him softly. "Let's go find a place to sit."

Gorsepaw felt his uneasiness ebb away as he followed his sister over to Fawnstripe and Dovefeather. _See?_ he soothed himself softly as Mistpaw chirped a greeting to them. _Just your nervous little self finding yet another thing to worry about._ Gorsepaw nodded to his mentor and mother, curling his tail around his paws.

"Evening, you two," Fawnstripe nodded at the two apprentices. Dovefeather leaned over her fresh kill and gave both her kits a lick on the forehead. Mistpaw hurled into a cheerful conversation about the gathering, which both of the warriors lapsed into nonchalantly. Gorsepaw watched them with an unwavering impassive expression, barely containing his emotions long enough to lean down and take tiny bites of his mouse every now and then.

"Oh, you'll certainly be going, Mistpaw- it's your first moon as an apprentice! Rosestar needs you there to announce you and Gorsepaw to the other Clans." Dovefeather was purring at one point, and Fawnstripe nodded.

"I only know one cat who's ever stayed behind from a Gathering on their first moon- and that was only because their mentor was _Harewhisker_ , and that cat could find fault in StarClan!" the molted she cat laughed. Mistpaw goggled at his mentor.

" _Harewhisker_? But he's an _elder_!"

Fawnstripe grumbled good-naturedly. "Oh, please, you make me sound so old when you say it that way." For a moment an embarrassed look crossed Mistpaw's face, but when Dovefeather started to laugh she joined in. Gorsepaw felt a small twinge of amusement ring through the mass of moonlight flooding his heart, but it was fleeting as the feeling nearly made him choke on his mouthful of mouse.

"Gorsepaw?" Dovefeather's worried voice sliced through his surprise. "Are you okay?" Gorsepaw, shaking his head to rattle the odd pulse within him, simply nodded. He felt like if he tried to speak the moonlight would choke him. But the she cats' eyes remained on him, and Dovefeather opened her mouth to speak again but she was cut off by a sudden commotion by the tall-rock. They all swung their eyes over to the rock and saw Rosestar spring into the air and land gracefully on the tall-rock, drawing the gaze of almost every cat gathered in the clearing.

The russet she cat's piercing eyes ran over the camp for a moment, then she opened her mouth and called out with an air of authority and power, "May all cats in wait of tonight's Gathering heed my words!" Instantly the attention of all cats sharpened on their leader, and with a small nod she continued, "Tonight the following shall go to the gathering- Smokeheart, Frostwillow, Gorsepaw, Mistpaw, Ivypaw, Fawnstripe, Adderstrike, and of course Breezefoot and Sunleaf." As the WindClan leader finished her announcement and leaped back down to herd up the warriors, Gorsepaw looked back at the she cats behind him.

Dovefeather's face was etched with disappointment. It was clear that she had been looking forward to seeing her kits be announced at the gathering. "Hey, at least Adderstrike will be there," Mistpaw meowed with a nudge to her mother's side, having obviously noticed the disappointment on her face as well.

The gray she cat snorted good-humoredly. "All that tom did to help raise you was show you some measly hunting crouches! I was the one who gave birth to you, who fed you, who dealt with you all those six moons." She complained mildly. Fawnstripe burst into laughter but Mistpaw wrinkled her nose.

" _Dealt_ with us?" she remarked dryly, giving her mother an appraising look. Gorsepaw almost laughed but felt the wad of anxiety in his throat push it down. Regardless of the unnerving moonlight infestation, tonight would be his first gathering.. his name would be announced in front of all the Clans, their eyes swimming with moonlight as they turned to get a glimpse of him! For a moment uncontrollable panic swept over him and his calm expression broke for a fraction of a heartbeat.

"Hey, Gorsepaw," he clung to the parts of himself still neatly functioning as he forced himself to look up into his mentor's eyes, trying to focus solely on the bright green of them; and forget the faint light reflected in them. "You excited for your first Gathering?" he didn't answer, just stared at Fawnstripe with a total lack of the capability to speak. Tart thoughts rippled through him like a wave. _Yes, I'm fine, just the whole being-afraid-of-moonlight simulation, nothing abnormal about that._ Realizing that all three of the she-cats were staring at him expectantly he gave a short, tense nod then instantly regretted it.

Mistpaw's eyes narrowed. "Really, huh? Not nervous or freaking out or anything?" Gorsepaw desperately wished they would ignore him and carry on their own conversation, but he relished the new feeling of ignoring the moonlight, even if it was worrying about what to say to the she cats. Swallowing his fear the looked Mistpaw right in the eyes.

"I guess a little bit, but mostly I'm not sure what to expect." he made his voice clear and calm, scrambling for a subject that would guarantee the resumed chatting of the she-cats. At the last moment he dropped his gaze to the floor and leaned down and gulped down the last of his mouse. _You're being ridiculous_ , the thought popped into his brain suddenly. _Afraid of moonlight? What kind of Clan cat are you?_ The thought was so foreign, so unexpected, that for a moment he stopped cold. Then he answered the thought suddenly, _Not afraid, just creeped out._ His gaze caught Rosestar waving her tail by the camp entrance. He cleared his throat, casting a glance at the cluster of cats, and said, "I.. I think Rosestar's waiting to leave.."

"Oh!" Mistpaw's eyes lit up with excitement. She bounced to her paws. "Let's go!" Dovefeather sat up, curled her tail around her paws an purred a farewell to her kits. Fawnstripe rose up and flicked her ear, beginning to pad off towards the entrance. Gorsepaw followed them with a surreptitious exhale of relief. He relished the cool night air as the group of cats padded out into the moorland, breathing in the sweet scent of heather and grass. The wind rolled lazily across his pelt and swished beside his ears. His heart sagged blissfully in relief from the constant ache of moonlight.

Gorsepaw kept his gaze on the trees on the horizon, occasionally glancing over at the cats beside him. He felt enlightened and more at ease. Perhaps the gathering wouldn't be so bad; padding along the moorside was already much better than sitting and worrying in camp, how bad would a flurry of announcements and small talk between different Clans be? He padded alongside Fawnstripe, nodding and making comments every now and then as she chattered on cheerfully. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mistpaw padding alongside Ivypaw, laughing and talking as well. A flash of affection washed over him for his sister. How wonderful would it be to be normal, popular and friendly like her? But caring at the same time, to her quiet, shy brother?

The chilly night sky contradicted every forlorn thought he had, stretching across the moor cheerfully. The smells of the budding new season of newleaf hung in Gorsepaw's nose as if an alter form of air. Everything was perfect. Though suddenly a flicker of movement caught his eye, turning his gaze to the edge of the lake. Another group of cats were making their way over the moor towards the island. Gorsepaw recognized the sharp, musky scent from his few border patrols over the last moon; _ThunderClan._ Murmurs spread through the Clan, louder than the peaceful chatter that had been streaming a moment ago, as other cats began to notice ThunderClan as well. Rosestar waved her tail as the foreign Clan entered earshot and called a greeting.

A tall, broad-shouldered she cat emerged from the cluster of ThunderClan cats. Her green eyes swept over the group of WindClan cats, friendly but reserved. "Tawnystar, ThunderClan's leader," Fawnstripe muttered in Gorsepaw's ear. He nodded, never taking his gaze off the posing she cat.

"Greetings, Rosestar. It's a lovely night for a Gathering." the ginger-pelted leader called as she padded closer, waving her tail to signal her Clan onwards. Rosestar did the same, and WindClan again began to shuffle forwards. Gorsepaw hung back a bit to see if the leaders would continue to chat.

"Indeed it is." Rosestar nodded as cats began to squeeze past her. He noticed the same reserved look in his leader's eyes. _I suppose the leaders would be especially distant to each other, even on the night of a Gathering._ He blinked as Fawnstripe nudged him to continue on, casting another look behind him as the two leaders padded onwards.

A sense of cool neutrality settled over Gorsepaw as they approached the tree-bridge to the island. Moonlight still bubbled uncomfortably inside of him, but his anticipation for the Gathering swelled. Perhaps he was just being paranoid- everyone else seemed excited for the Gathering.

Gorsepaw, lost in his thoughts once more, almost bumped into the rear end of another cat as they suddenly halted in their path. Fawnstripe flicked him with her tail. "We're crossing to get to the island now," she said, jerking her head towards the crossing cats. "It's pretty simple- just walk across the tree to the other side, try and keep a good grip- though it's best to jump off at the end. It'll be fine if you keep your eyes on the shore." Gorsepaw nodded. The prospect of crossing the bridge didn't bother him too much, yet he tried to ignore the reflections of the moon on the rippling water below the dead tree. He watched as a few more cats crossed, most looking comfortable, and noted how they kept their claws hooked firmly into the bark as they crossed. He thought to do the same thing.

Then it was his turn. Gorsepaw felt a flicker of nervousness inside of him as he gazed at the somewhat narrow trunk before him, then shook it off and raised his paws to the first bit of the tree. He felt Fawnstripe's encouraging presence behind him as he hooked his claws into the bark, enough to keep himself balanced, yet loose enough to extract them easily. Then, shaking off any last feeling of hesitation, he began to pad across the trunk. Gorsepaw was well aware of the flexing of his claws inside of bark as he hooked them in and out of the tree, tighter in places more slippery.

He forgot to worry as he focused on striding across the bridge, and was half surprised as he found himself looking at the shore. _Jump,_ he remembered as Fawnstripe had said, and took a great leap to land on the grass. A few moments later his mentor landed beside him, and awed look on her face. "I didn't expect you to be that calm," she said praisingly. "Most apprentices I've seen are very nervous when they cross for the first time." All he could do was blink up at her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mistpaw crossing with Ivypaw, his sister looking terrified, Ivypaw with a soothing look on her face. He remembered that the older apprentice had crossed the bridge before. He watched as Mistpaw plastered a focused, somewhat emotionless look on her face and yanked herself onto the bridge. Encouragement swelled in him as she made the first few steps calmly and accurately, Ivypaw following behind her slowly. Then her face dropped into panic as her claws slipped for a grasp on a slippery piece of bark. Gorsepaw felt his own expression drop as his sister stumbled to the side a bit and began to slide into the water below. Then Ivypaw jerked forward and grabbed her scruff, leaving her tail dangling atop the small ripples.

Gorsepaw started towards his sister as she jumped onto the shore, looking somewhat frazzled. He held a question in his eyes as he brushed his muzzle against his ear briefly. "I'm fine," she sighed nervously. "Just shocked- and humiliated! Was everyone watching?"

Fawnstripe gave her a small smile as she joined them as well. "No one except those who were waiting to cross, I bet. Stumbling on your first time isn't abnormal." Mistpaw's gaze flickered to Gorsepaw for a second, confused, then she nodded. _I didn't stumble,_ he noticed as well, but followed the she cats as they pushed their way into the undergrowth leading to the Gathering clearing.

Ivypaw grumbled as she flicked a fern out of the way of her nose. "I can't believe how ThunderClan cats stand all of this! I feel like the forest is trying to squish us." Mistpaw had the same disgruntled look on her face, but Fawnstripe purred a laugh.

"This is actually quite a small bit of forest," she mewed. "But yes, I suppose it is pretty annoying."

As they shouldered their way into the clearing the voices of other cats washing over him. Dozens of different scents waved through the air, different Clans mingling with one another. Gorsepaw couldn't help but blinking at the mass of swarming, different colored cats before him. _It's even bigger than I would've thought,_ he thought as beside him Mistpaw's jaw dropped. Ivypaw was standing next to her with the ghost of a smile lingering on her face, as if remembering her first gathering.

Fawnstripe purred. "I'm going to meet some of the warriors, if you don't mind- Ivypaw, would you mind introducing them to some other apprentices?" The tabby she cat nodded at Gorsepaw's mentor, waving off her tail to Fawnstripe.

"Go gossip with your RiverClan friends," she laughed. "I'll take care of them." Mistpaw looked faintly annoyed, and Gorsepaw had to agree with her, but then Ivypaw turned and led them over to a small ring of middle-aged looking apprentices.

A dark grey tom flicked his tail at the WindClan cats as they padded up to the other apprentices. "Hey, Ivypaw! How's the prey running for WindClan?"

"Fruitful as always," the she cat purred back at him. "What about you, Stonepaw? The fish leaping well?" The tom snorted.

"So high they may as well be birds!" 

A patchy white and grey tom glanced over at the two apprentices grumpily. "Typical WindClan and RiverClan," he grumbled the other ThunderClan cat next to him. "Always bragging about their prey." Ivypaw pointedly turned her gaze to rest icily on the scrawny tom, but the ginger she cat he had been talking too just laughed good-naturedly, curling her tail around the tom's.

"Oh, stop being so grumpy, Cloudpaw," she mewed lightly, a smile on her face as she glanced at the other apprentices who were watching. "We're supposed to be friendly to each other during a gathering!"

Cloudpaw frowned at her, but a slightly embarrassed look crossed his face. "That's why I didn't want to come."

Stonepaw- the dark grey tom, snorted a laugh. "Anyways, where are all the ShadowClan apprentices? Do they despise us so much they won't even come talk to us during a gathering?" The other apprentices laughed, but the ginger she cat looked around the clearing without a sound.

"Over there," she mewed suddenly, pointing with her tail to another cluster of cats- with a few smaller shapes of apprentices standing out distinctly. "There's other apprentices with, them, though. You shouldn't be so hard on ShadowClan."

" _Petalpaw_ ," Ivypaw said, exasperated. "He was _kidding._ " For a moment the ginger she cat looked like she was going to reply, her amber eyes lit up, but suddenly a yowl broke out over the clearing. They all looked up to see Rosestar standing forward on a branch on the oak tree towering in the center of the clearing.

"It's starting," Mistpaw whispered excitedly from beside him. A barely contained silence settled over the Clans as cats took their seats, curling their tails around their paws and relenting to an excited whisper to their neighbour. The other leaders sat not too far behind Rosestar, waiting. The WindClan leader nodded after a moment, then stepped back.

Tawnystar stood forward. "Good evening and welcome to the Gathering," she mewed, her voice carrying throughout the clearing. Gorsepaw glanced at the apprentices around him and noticed their rapt expressions. "May ThunderClan start with the announcements?" the fiery orange she cat looked at the other leaders questioningly.

Rosestar nodded again, as did the other two toms seated on the branches. Tawnystar waved her tail around her paws then meowed, "ThunderClan is thriving as newleaf approaches, and our prey is running well. The last traces of greencough have gone and Blossomflower has taken on an apprentice with the name of Skypaw."

"ThunderClan's medicine cat," Ivypaw muttered in Mistpaw's ear, and his sister nodded as the Clans began to cheer the apprentice named Skypaw's name. Gorsepaw caught a glimpse of where the medicine cats were sitting, and saw a small silver she cat shrinking back shyly. The molted ginger she cat sitting next to her (assumably Blossomflower) had a proud look on her face.

Then a light grey tom stepped forward. "RiverClan is well fed and healthy. We welcome a new warrior with us, Honeyfeather!" Gorsepaw caught a glimpse of the golden she cat sitting in the far corner of the clearing, her tail wrapped around her paws and her green eyes proud and glowing- quite the opposite of how Skypaw had reacted. That seemed to be the end of RiverClan's announcements, and Gorsepaw was expecting Rosestar to step forward as the leaders shifted once more. After all, she was the one who called the start of the Gathering.

Though instead, a tabby tom started to speak, his blue eyes gleaming. "ShadowClan welcomes two new apprentices, Rowanpaw and Duskpaw!" _Every Clan got new apprentices or warriors last moon,_ the thought flashed through Gorsepaw's mind as the Clans called out the two apprentice's name. At the last moment Gorsepaw tried to see where the two were sitting, though most cats' focus had drifted away and he couldn't distinguish them. The ShadowClan leader- Jaystar, Gorsepaw heard Ivypaw whisper- continued. "Along with that, ShadowClan is doing well as leafbare fades. Though lately we drove a fox away from our borders- ThunderClan, I recommend you keep an eye for that." Gorsepaw thought Tawnystar would look offended, though she nodded blankly, her eyes flashing.

Gorsepaw glanced around at the rest of the Clans, though none of the others seemed disturbed by the curt warning Jaystar had given ThunderClan. He glanced up at the sky, feeling a familiar shiver run down his spine. The moon drifted in the sky, clear and full. After a moment he drew his gaze away, feeling a prickling sensation swarm through his fur. His eyes widened automatically and he glanced frantically around the clearing, feeling cold and alone in his little spot among the apprentices.

 _Focus,_ he filled his mind with his voice. _Focus on the announcements._ For a brief moment his gaze snapped to the ShadowClan leader, who was stepping backwards to let Rosestar start her announcements. Faintly he heard the dark ginger she cat start to speak. Strange, wispy voices started to drift through his mind, whispering thoughts of light and sunlight.

"StarClan curse me," the words came out of his mouth in a muttering tone. _Random voices? You've truly gone insane, Gorsepaw._ He found his gaze drifting towards the sky again, this time seeing the edges of silky grey clouds lining the edge of the clearing. Then a breeze swept through the clearing, and the clouds were swept away. Shaking his head warily, Gorsepaw dropped his gaze back to the clearing.. only to latch onto someone else's.

The tom had a burning yellow gaze, coiled with hints of amber. Out of the corner of his focus Gorsepaw heard cheers for his and Mistpaw's name, though he barely registered it as he stood staring at the tabby tom.

Transfixed.

 **Well that's the end of chapter one :) Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm terribly, terribly sorry about the long wait for this. You have no idea how awkward it was to just have the allegiances hanging. But otherwise, I'd love to hear what you think! I'm not really the type to beg for reviews but I'd appreciate it if you dropped your opinion c:**

 **Until next time, have a good day (:**


End file.
